marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Castle Sr.
Frank Castle is a ruthless vigilante known as The Punisher. Biography ''Daredevil "Bang" Frank Castle interrupted a meeting of the Kitchen Irish in Hell's Kitchen, New York when he gunned down every member of the Irish mob that were gathered except for a lone survivor, Grotto. Castle later tracked Grotto to Metro-General Hospital where he attempted to finish what he started, chasing Grotto and Karen Page through the hospital. Upon reaching the roof, Castle encountered Daredevil who tried to stop Castle. The two vigilantes fought violently until Castle pulled a pistol from a holster on his ankle and shot Daredevil in the helmet. "Dogs To A Gunfight" ''To be added "New York's Finest" To be added "Penny and Dime" To be added "Kinbaku" To be added "Regrets Only" To be added "Semper Fidelis" To be added "Guilty as Sin" To be added ".380" To be added "The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" To be added "A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" To be added ''The Punisher Character traits Frank is a man who sees the world in pure black and white terms and believes that the only way to keep the streets safe is to kill criminals so they don't harm innocents again. When his wife, son, and daughter were murdered, a devastated Frank turned into a violent almost sociopathic individual, determined to kill every single criminal who had a hand in his family's death. When dealing with criminals, he is brutal, cold, and efficient. Despite this though, Frank greatly values the lives of innocents, and will do his absolute best to make sure that civilians are not harmed, as shown when he went to the hospital looking for Grotto and made sure not to harm any patients or Karen Page. Frank upholds an honor code of "One Shot, One Kill", getting the job done as quickly as possible, whilst trying to avoid any collateral damage. He also avoided killing Daredevil, and when presented with the chance to kill him, Frank simply resorted to knocking him out. Despite his cold and ruthless demeanor, beneath it all, Frank is a man who strongly and deeply misses his beloved family, and wishes only to make up for what he sees as his inability to protect them. Frank also appears to believe in returning favors, since him helping Daredevil defeat the Hand ninjas can be seen as him repaying the vigilante for rescuing him from torture at the hands of the Kitchen Irish. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Frank has been shown to be a very dangerous, fierce, and lethal hand-to-hand combatant, holding his own against the highly skilled Daredevil. Even Daredevil was impressed with Frank's speed and ferocity. As such, Frank was able to survive being ambushed by multiple prison inmates at once, swiftly taking them all down in a brutal fashion, greatly impressing Wilson Fisk, who claimed that Castle has a "unique talent". *'Master Marksman:' Frank graduated from Marine Corps Base Quantico of class 307. A former scout sniper and marine, Frank has considerable expertise in handling many firearms. Due to his military training, Frank is a deadly shot, adhering to his unit's philosophy of "One shot, One kill". Hence, as the Punisher, he rarely misses his target, and easily avoids injuring innocent civilians. *'Expert Tactician:' Frank has enough knowledge of military tactics to single-handedly track and kill entire gangs of criminals (notably the Dogs of Hell, Kitchen Irish, and Juárez Cartel) with high efficiency, to the point that Frank was initially mistaken by Daredevil and the police for an entire squad of gunmen, rather than a single man. He also displayed this knowledge during the seemingly hopeless extraction of his unit by assuming command, and single-handedly clearing a landing zone of enemy combatants, preventing his unit's escape, while the rest of his men hunkered down. Equipment *'Police Radios': *'Mossberg 500 w/ Knoxx Sidewinder conversion kit:' Modified shotgun used by Castle to kill the Dogs of Hell. *'Punisher's Arsenal:' A group of firearms taken by Frank after killing Ray Schoonover, the previous owner. **'Bulletproof Vest': **'Sentinel Arms Striker-12:' Frank owns the 18"-barrel variant of this shotgun. **'M60E4 MK43 Mod 1:' Light machine Gun. **'Sig-Sauer MPX-P-9:' Pistol version of the MPX submachine gun. **'Glock 17:' Two-tone handgun. **'KRISS Vector GEN II SMG:' Submachine gun. Relationships *Maria Castle - Wife. *Frank Castle Jr. - Son. *Lisa Castle - Daughter. *Foggy Nelson - Lawyer. *Karen Page - Lawyer. *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Enemy turned ally and lawyer. *Wilson Fisk - Ally turned enemy. *Brett Mahoney - Arresting officer. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 TV series) **Daredevil'' - Jon Bernthal ***"Bang" (First appearance) ***"Dogs To A Gunfight" ***"New York's Finest" ***"Penny and Dime" ***"Kinbaku" ***"Regrets Only" ***"Semper Fidelis" ***"Guilty as Sin" ***".380" ***"The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" ***"A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" **''The Punisher'' - Jon Bernthal ***"TBA" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Daredevil'' Daredevil Season 2 Still 3.jpg Daredevil-season-2-jon-bernthal-punisher still.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Still 7.jpg Promotion and Filming Punisher poster.jpg Daredevil The Punisher Poster 002.png Daredevil Season 2 Trio Poster.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters.JPG Damagedpunisherbillboard.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Filming 7.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Filming 6.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Filming 5.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Filming 4.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Filming 3.jpg Daredevil Season 2 filming 8.jpg Daredevil Season 2 filming 6.jpg Daredevil Season 2 filming 5.jpg Daredevil Season 2 filming 4.jpg Daredevil Season 2 filming 3.jpg Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) characters Category:The Punisher (Netflix series) characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Secret keepers